clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Walking Among Us
Characters We are having a limit of 20 characters. Please put a suggestion here. *Metalmanager Courtesy of EternalMagma *Dan Beronews Courtesy of Anniemoose98 *Austin8310 Courtesy of Austin8310 *Maddieworld Courtesy of Maddieworld *DotA Courtesy of Maddieworld *Gary Courtesy of Maddieworld *Aunt Arctic Courtesy of Maddieworld *Cutiekins Courtesy of LuXerra *Mayor McFlapp & Director Benny Courtesy of Explorer 767 *Aciles Courtesy of Akbaboy *Willy the Penguin Courtesy of Santa Claus *Tails6000 Courtesy of Maddieworld *Darktan Courtesy of Maddieworld *Professor Flaggles Courtosy of User:Storm Ninja *Flywish Courtesy of Flywish *Raven Courtesy of Flywish *Zero Furr Courtesy of E-114 *Akbaboy Courtesy of Akbaboy *Humorswing Courtesy of Akbaboy Characters who get knocked out or killed Only five characters of the above will be killed/knocked out. Choose wisely! (those in bold are killed) *Maddieworld Courtesy of Maddieworld *Aunt Arctic Courtesy of Maddieworld (Sorry, I had to :3) *Dan Beronews (Gets beaten up extremely badly. Leaves to hospital.) *'Jake the Hacker' (Killed by food poison) Courtesy of Flywish *Zero Furr (Punched in the face so hard he passes out) Courtesy of E-114 Plot This is a story of a killer whodunnit, so please put ideas here! *Okay, MM, among famous antarctican penguins are invited to a reeeally high-class dinner at Bugzy's Mansion. He would be announcing a contest. During dinner, one of the penguins (use Metal if you want) is poisoned. He is delivered to hospital and undergoing treatment. Meanwhile, one of the penguins is trying to figure out whodunnit. --Metalmanager talk 22:39, September 27, 2010 (UTC) An idea could be that Austin is the main suspect, but he's really not. --[[User:Austin8310|'Austin8310']]-YOU MAGGOTS!-Private Eastshield 22:48, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Dan should investigate, as he is the head of a big crime agency --Anniemoose98 Click teh linkz, CLICK THEM! CLICK THEM NAUGH! I didn't steal TS's signature! I borrowed it! (And maybe changed it a little...) Hail teh Shroom! 22:54, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Ooh, better idea. Austin doesn't do Metal or most of them, but when Dan starts searching around and bothering Austin, he disposes of Dan. Austin is guilty of taking out Dan and someone else, but only because the someone else was his mission, and Dan annoys him. --[[User:Austin8310|'Austin8310']]-YOU MAGGOTS!-Private Eastshield 23:00, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Well, I kinda had a different idea. Everyone is invited to Darktans Mansion's for a dinner, and he sends out invitations and everyone is the guest of honor. Darktan says he's changed, and he is sorry he offended everyone in some way. Darktan leaves for a minute, and Maddieworld, fooling around, eats his dish, whom someone poisoned. Maddieworld is almost killed. She later dies in the end of the story due to stomach failure. When Darktan comes back, he is whacked in the head with one of his evil awards, causing him to black out. Everyone starts freaking out, and they split into groups of two. More people get knocked out and possibly killed (if you want that character to die). Well, tell me what you think?--Feel free to share your Tails Doll stories with me!The Tails Doll Follower 23:06, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Great idea. What if Cutiekins actually poisoned it? The PWNSOME LuXerra Only half a year to go till B+W! I stick needles in my Sidney Crosby bobblehead. 23:17, September 27, 2010 (UTC) We need someone who no one expects. Like...if Jessica was in this story, no one would expect her, so SHE would be a possibility of killing everyone.--Feel free to share your Tails Doll stories with me!The Tails Doll Follower 23:21, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Meh. Have Benny and McFlapp get involved, they'll really mess up the plot. Also, Benny is heartless, so he wouldn't mind killing off characters (COC-legally, of course) just to write a great plot. McFlapp is insane, so I'm not sure if he would really be so concerned. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'C'mon, big quota, big quota, big quota! Benny wants misery!']]) View this template 23:48, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Alright, McFlapp is a good idea, but, I'm not actually sure about puffles. Seeing as they have no hands....--Feel free to share your Tails Doll stories with me!The Tails Doll Follower 23:56, September 27, 2010 (UTC) You know, I think this story should have a theme song...I think this would work out well, I guess. --Feel free to share your Tails Doll stories with me!The Tails Doll Follower 00:17, September 28, 2010 (UTC) thumb|100px|right|The theme for "Walking Among Us" Benny doesn't need hands to eliminate characters! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'C'mon, big quota, big quota, big quota! Benny wants misery!']]) View this template 01:02, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Alright...any more characters or ideas? Because we need MOAR D: --Feel free to share your Tails Doll stories with me!The Tails Doll Follower 01:51, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Well, we cant start the story until the characters being normal and getting knocked out/killed are full, so start suggesting, guys! --Feel free to share your Tails Doll stories with me!The Tails Doll Follower 20:54, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Alright, at least ONE character must be killed (It is best it be two characters) So, if you are abandoning some characters, then just let them get killed here. :P --Feel free to share your Tails Doll stories with me!The Tails Doll Follower 21:12, September 28, 2010 (UTC) This could solve the mystery of Ford Car's Death, which I kinda left as a mystery. Perhaps he was running from the Time Agency, or the killer tried to poison him... is it possible? DP 20:29, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Possibly..not sure how, though. :3 --Feel free to share your Tails Doll stories with me!The Tails Doll Follower 23:59, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Alright, so, we only need a FEW more plot suggestions, and we can start writing!!--Feel free to share your Tails Doll stories with me!The Tails Doll Follower 22:44, September 30, 2010 (UTC) I believe Willy could overeact and become a detective and be the comic relief or just be annoying. --User:Screwball86I'd Like a Second Opinion on That 23:05, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm...that seems good. Alright, I think we are ready to start! TONIGHT! :D